


002. I'm here

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: He would have trade everything, he’d have done anything to have more time.





	002. I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them so much. This tv seires was everything to me, couple of years ago. I wrote so many stories during high school classes you can't even imagine. 
> 
> Hope you like it! Check out the other stories from this prompt table. Have a nice day.  
> PS: english is not my first language so don't be rude thanks, I'm trying my best.

“Merlin?”

 

“I’m here.”

 

The royal chambers were a mess with their clothes everywhere on the floor, candles completely burnt out and the unfinished dinner still on the wooden table.

Merlin stretched out on the huge bed, watching the light of a new day in Camelot entering through the windows.

“What are you thinking?” asked Arthur.

“Nothing, honestly. You?”

“I don’t want to get up; I’m not in the mood to watch my knights training all day long. I had a rough night, you know?”

Merlin laughed a bit, not loudly in order to maintain that sense of peace and calm so dear to them. “I don’t think _rough_ is the correct term to describe yesterday evening.”

“I didn’t say it wasn’t enjoyable.” Said the prince with a warm low voice, which gave the other man chills, laying a bit closer to his manservant. He wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, touching the hollow between his right shoulder and long white neck with the mouth. Tenderly.

Both of them closed their eyes in ecstasy.

“I _wish_ I could stay here.” Arthur was referring not only about that specific morning. Outside that room, his father was dying in a bed, too old to comprehend and lost in his own darkness to recognize even his dear son. Arthur knew that, at some point, the royal court would express the desire for their regent prince, almost king, to take a consort.

He wasn’t ready, not yet. He would have trade everything, he’d have done anything to have more time. More time to reign over Camelot as a young man, young King, with his knights, in peace. With Merlin at his side, as a lover and a friend and a counselor.

He knew it could never happen. 

Merlin looked at him, his eyes immediately glossy with tears.

“Arthur, please. We have time, we shouldn’t think about the future now. It’s not the case.” Said the sorcerer, smiling a bit and kissing his lover deeply. Arthur engulfed him with his massive body with more strength then necessary. They rolled in bed, naked from last night, and Merlin ended up under Arthur with his cheeks flushing red, dark hairs wild on the pillow, his eyes sparkling deep blue and gold. There were no secrets between them anymore.

“My god, your eyes do _things_ to me.” Whispered the future king, kissing his lover on the neck again.

“Like what?”

“I thought I was clear last night, all night.”

“Maybe I need a reminder.” Said Merlin, scratching Arthur’s nape.

“Yes, you absolutely need it.”

 

And for another day, every single worry was forgotten.

 


End file.
